ZooKeeper's Diary
by InuyashaLover561
Summary: Inuyasha, the popular guy in school gets paired up with the school geek. How will things turn out? Will they overcome their differences? Or will the pressure of high school keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Inuyasha, the popular guy in school gets paired up with the school geek. How will things turn out? Will they overcome their differences? Or will the pressure of high school keep them apart?**

**Chapter 1**

"Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi, you two will be partners for this activity."

"What! Mr. Makato, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Inuyasha calm down, it's just a project." I am just sitting there staring at the teacher while he stares at Inuyasha. He has short black hair that he spikes at the back and his bangs are straightened to the side of his face. His dark brown eyes looked sharp and piercing as he looks at Inuyasha with annoyance.

"There's no way in hell I'm working with that!" He points a disgusted finger at me and I look down at my desk so I don't have to look at the person who just insulted me. "Why can't I work with Kikyo?" I roll my eyes, isn't that always the case? I'm not good enough because I'm not Kikyo.

"Because, Inuyasha, she's teamed up with Naraku. This was set so the top students are with the worst. Kagome has the best grades in the class, while you have the worst. She might be able to save your sorry ass from failing."

Inuyasha growls as the teacher continues calling out names. We are having a huge community project during our senior year for our english class; for one month we are going to volunteer at some place. So, afterschool today we go to whatever our place is to volunteer. They'll choose our schedule and tell us after the first day is complete.

"Alright, now one person from each group needs to come up here in front of the class." Without even asking me, Inuyasha determines that he should be the person to go, "To determine where you'll be volunteering, you will pick a slip of paper from this bag that I am holding. You can't look inside the bag at all or the whole process would be pointless. This project is made for you to help your community along with trying something new that you haven't done before. There will be no redraws and you must work to their schedule. If there are any serious issues with the schedule that you absolutely can't do or you can't work in the area for a serious reason, then you can come to talk to me and we'll work something out. No Inuyasha, that doesn't include switching partners, so don't let me here you coming to me to ask if you can work with Kikyo." Inuyasha rolls his eyes and crosses his arms across his chest.

Everyone starts to draw their slips of paper. I watch as my best friend, Sango, picks hers. She was wearing her long straight brown hair in a ponytail so that it reached the middle of her back. She decided to wear a pink t-shirt that sticks to her curves where it should with jeans and pink flip flops. She says what she's gotten out loud. "Exterminator."

Inuyasha was last and I watch as I wonder how this will turn out. He's the hottest, most popular guy in school. He has a killer body that you can see clearly with his red muscle shirt. He was also wearing baggy washed out jeans and black sneakers. His long silver hair flowed down to his waist as his golden colored eyes looked over me in distaste.

I wonder why he hates me so much. We've been in the same schools since kindergarten. All of a sudden Kikyou comes into the picture and he hasn't talked to me since. We used to be the best of friends, until that happened in the seventh grade, now we're in our senior year of high school and can't stand each other.

I look back down to see my baggy black jeans and green baggy t-shirt and green converse. Okay, so maybe I wasn't the most stylish person around, but does that really mean that I'm humiliating to hang out with? Then there was my raven colored hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. My hair isn't like all those pop starts with either pin straight or extremely curly. It's just wavy, does that make me ugly? What is it about me that disgusts him so much? I start to play with a strand of my hair as the teacher makes us all stand up. He was going to move our seats around.

After he calls all the other students to say where they would be sitting, I ended up in the second to the last row. It went Naraku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, me. The last row has Miroku, Sango, Ayame, Kouga in it.

Inuyasha completely ignores me as we sit down and turns to talk to Kikyo. I sigh as I take out my journal. Inside the front cover was covered with old pictures. There was one when Sango and I just met. We had our arms around each other's shoulder as we smiled in front of the camera. There was also one of me with my mother and little brother, Souta in front of the sacred tree.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Inuyasha shifted closer to me as I look at the picture of Inuyasha and I together. It was right before he met Kikyo and we were at the pool. He was wearing red swim trunks with a white line going down each side and was shirtless. I was in my green bikini that was tied around my neck and had a tie on each side of my hip. I was flat chested and hardly had anything on my backside either back then. I looked so skinny that I looked like you could break me like a stick. I had glasses and braces back then too. He was holding me up bridle style and we had huge smiles on our faces.

"What do you still have that for?" I look into his golden eyes and get lost as I look into them. At first glance they look cold and shallow, but I knew better than that. They were deep and searching all the time. It always seemed as if he were looking through me to my soul rather than just looking at me. "Well? Our friendship meant nothing to you, so why keep it?"

I was shocked, "What do you mean it meant nothing to me? I treasured our friendship more than anything!"

He rolls his eyes and lets out a "Keh" as if he didn't believe me.

Kikyo cuts in, "Inu-baby it hardly matters anymore. It's ancient history." I roll my eyes and make a gagging noise. What was with that pet name?

I turn to Kikyo's direction, "That name is so stupid, why do you call him that?...Better yet, Yasha, why do you let her call you that? It's so pathetic."

"I wasn't talking to you, you freak." A paper ball hits her square in the back of Kikyo's head as Sango looks up at the ceiling innocently. It was obvious that Sango threw it; they've hated each other since they met in the seventh grade, which is how we became friends actually. She helped me against Kikyo's wrath. "Ugh, yeah that was really mature." As they argue, I decide to figure this out once and for all.

"Why do you hate me Yasha? Whatever I did, I'll make it up to you. I valued our friendship more than anything. Then, you just stopped talking to me, no matter how much I begged." I look down again as I said this.

"Yeah as if you don't know what you did." The bell rings and everyone stands up to leave. I grab the edge of his sleeve like I used to when I was scared of something or nervous about something so he can't leave, "I honestly don't know…we're partners now, so we'll have time to talk. Please I don't want you to hate me anymore. This is getting ridiculous." He scowls at me as he shakes my hand away to grab Kikyo's hand and lead her out of the room. I get up quietly as I hug my books to my chest.

"Did he listen?"

I look over to see Sango walking next to me. "No, still won't listen. After five years, shouldn't I be over him?"

"Sorry Kags, but he was your first and, so far your only, love. That's not easy to forget; at this rate…I don't think you ever will."

I walk to my next class and sit in my seat behind Inuyasha. I take a deep breath to get the nerve to write the note to him. Kikyo wasn't in this class, so she wouldn't get in the way this time. I got out a piece of paper and started to write.

(**Inuyasha**, _Kagome_)

'_Please tell me what I've done wrong. ~Kags' _

I throw it over his shoulder to land on his desk. Then, I grab my notebook and begin to take notes for class. I bit my lower lip in surprise when the note was tossed back.

I open it to see that he wrote back.

'**Why the hell are you bothering me about this all of a sudden?'**

'_Because Sango says that I should get everything cleared so that it won't be unbearable to do our project together. Plus, I've been wanting to for years and never had the courage to do anything. This was the perfect excuse to ask you about it.' _

I toss it back and begin to hope that we can become friends after all.

'**It was in the seventh grade when I met your cousin, Kikyo. She told me how you always mentioned how you despised me because I was a half-demon and that you called me a half-breed. You only hung out with me because you wanted stuff and that your mom told you that you had to. Everything you said was a lie.'**

I was in complete shock at this. I never said anything of the sort!

'_How could you believe I would do something like that? I thought you knew me better than that Inuyasha. I love that you're a half-demon and I would never call you a half-breed. I've told you practically my whole life that being a half-demon to me was amazing. You get the strength of a demon and the emotions of a human. Don't you remember? Instead of just dropping me like a rock and leaving me alone, why didn't you come talk to me?'_

'**So, you are telling me that Kikyo has been lying to me all of these years? Come on Kagome, get real.'**

I feel water start to swell in my eyes and I blink them away, but I already knew he smelt it.

'_So you rather believe her than to believe me? You trusted her rather than me after knowing me for ten years and knowing her for a month. Shouldn't you have trusted me not to say or do something like that by then?'_

I see his ears flatten on his head. I hit the mark there; maybe I'll get through to him this time. We never talked this much before.

'**Meet me outside, wait a minute so it doesn't look suspicious. We'll talk then Kagsy.' **

I grimace at the stupid name. He knows I hate it when people call me that. Last time he called me Kagsy I hit him over the head with a boulder. My eyes widen at the realization of what he said and then he raises his hand. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright, go ahead." He gets up to leave the classroom, giving me a look before he opens the door to leave. I wait a minute before copying his actions.

Right when I get outside a hand grabs my arm and I'm pulled to the right and slammed against the wall. Inuyasha had his hands against the wall on either side of me, cornering me. "What is this about Kagome? Are you telling me that you never tried to use me? You never called me a half-breed?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. Now, don't get me wrong; I'm not calling Kikyo a liar. She might have heard some nasty rumor or something. You know like that game telephone. You should know how rumors work better than anyone." He nods and thinks deeply for a minute. "I would never hurt you like that Yasha."

He looks into my eyes and I got that feeling he was searching my soul again. I let him hoping that he would see that I was telling him the truth. He sighs and runs a hand through the length of his hair. "Keh, fine. I'll do this stupid project with you." I smile and nod happily. "Now, just wait a few seconds to come back in so it doesn't look suspicious. I still have a reputation to uphold."

I grab his sleeve nervously and he looks back at me in surprise. I don't think he's used to me doing that again. I don't mean to do that, but I always felt comforted when Inuyasha was close, "What if I get in trouble for standing out here in the hall?"

"Relax, there's no one out in the halls right now, or I would have smelled them by now." He walks into the class as if nothing happened. I did as I was told and waited a few seconds before coming in to go back to my seat.

I see my note unfolded on my desk and look down at it.

'**Glad we have an excuse to be together again Kagsy.' **I smile despite him using that pet-name. The only question is, will he be willing to actually be friends with someone like me again? I was the loser of the school; people like him aren't supposed to talk to people like me. Oh well, as long as he doesn't hate me anymore. I throw the note back over his shoulder.

_'Don't call me Kagsy, dog-boy.' _He growls at that and I giggle.

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Vote for next chapter:**

**Kikyo and Kagome in a fight**

**Kagome gets picked on by a bunch of kids in school at the same time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(Inuyasha POV)

Finally it's time for lunch. **[I won't be writing too much in class unless there is a good scene going on in it or something.] **I walk down the strangely empty hallways down to the cafeteria. I hear a lot of cheering down the hall and go down to see what it was all about.

There was a huge crowd of kids forming a circle around something. Assuming it's a fight, I go in to see who it was. I was shocked to see Kagome in the middle of all of this. Kikyo and her group of friends were in the center of the circle pushing her around while a bunch of other kids were playing keep away with her stuff. Why was Kikyo doing this? I thought we had that agreement a long time ago that she would leave Kagome alone?

I try to shove my way over to Kikyo to get her to stop, but someone beat me to it.

"What the hell is your problem?" I look over to see that Sango person shove people out of the way. She gets in a fighting stance and the kids drop her stuff on the ground and run. Everyone in this entire school knew not to get Sango angry unless you want your ass kicked. The crowd senses that the fun was over and leaves, except for Kikyo and her group of followers.

Kikyo asks, "What do you want? We're a bit busy, so we don't have time to deal with you."

Sango helps Kagome gather her stuff up into her backpack. "Hey Kags, you okay?" She nods and Sango gets up to stand in front of her. "This ends now, I'm sick and tired of your bull shit! Leave her alone or I'll make sure that pretty little face yours gets really messed up."

Kikyo and her friends sarcastically shake in fear, "Ooh the big bad demon slayer's going to hurt us! What are we going to do now? Please, as if you can do anything. I'll get you expelled here before that ever happens." She kicks Kagome in the side, knocking her onto the floor.

Maybe Kagome was right, Kikyo wasn't what she seemed to be; she could be capable of lying to me. I mean…I've never seen her like this before. And judging by Sango's reaction, this isn't the first time this has happened.

"Kikyo, what the hell are you doing?" She finally realizes my presence and jumps back.

"Oh, hello Inu-baby. We were just having a little chat about the project." She doesn't realize I was here the whole time.

"I saw the whole damn thing! I thought we agreed years ago that you would leave her alone. Why the hell would you lie to me?" Her eyes widen as she realizes that she has been caught in the act.

"Oh…well…I…uh…" Before she can explain anything, Sango punches her in the face.

"That's for hurting Kagome. Don't say I didn't warn you Kinky-hoe." I look down at Kagome to see her holding her ribs. I try to smell her to make sure she was alright; there wasn't any blood so that was good. By the look of how hard she was kicked, that's going to leave a mark though. Sango helps Kagome up and they get their stuff and leave.

I walk toward Kikyo to solve things once and for all. Now that I'm paying attention, I'll be able to smell the lies on her. It's time to figure out just what she's been doing behind my back and what's the truth of all of this.

(Kagome POV)

We go to our spot under the sakura tree to eat our lunch. We've used this spot since freshman year; not many people eat their lunch outside for some weird reason. It was a beautiful day and you get to hear noises of nature rather than a bunch of teenagers gossiping.

Sango looks up at the sky, "Do you think things will be different soon now that Inuyasha finally saw what Kikyo does?"

"I don't think so Sango; I mean, why would anything change?"

"Didn't you hear him? He apparently told Kikyo to leave you alone. Even when he stopped talking to you, he still apparently cared for you."

"I don't know…" Our answer comes from a storming hanyou that just happens to slam the door open at that moment. His fists are clenched shut while a frantic Kikyo follows him yelling at him to come back. Sango and I just watch the scene before us.

Inuyasha turns on his heel and yells, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you have any idea what you've done for all of these years?"

Kikyo yells back, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!"

Inuyasha retorts, "I can smell the lies off of you! Damn it, I can't believe I believed you for all of these years! How could I be so stupid to believe a bitch like you?"

"You fucking half-breed! You'll be nothing without me, you hear me? That's it, we're through!" Kikyo storms inside the cafeteria and Inuyasha punches a tree, leaving a pretty good hole.

"Sango…do you think I should…see if he needs something? He looks really mad…"

She chuckles, "Go get him Kags." I leave my stuff with Sango as I walk over to Inuyasha.

His ear twitches in my direction before he turns to face me. "What do you want?"

I wince and look at the floor, "I was wondering if you wanted anything…you seem upset…and we just saw what happened…you can come…sit with us if you'd like."

"Why the hell would I want to sit with someone like you?" I look up to see him walking toward the cafeteria. Ouch…that hurt…well it was worth a shot. I walk back over to Sango to see she was furious.

"That bastard! You go to see if he's alright, and he insults you…ooh I am so going to tear his head off."

"Don't worry about it Sango, he's always been like that after getting into a bad mood. I should have remembered that. It would be better if I don't talk to him in public for a while. Like he said, why would someone like him talk to someone like me?"

"Excuse me; your name is Kagome right?" We look up to see a girl with red hair pulled into two short pig tails high up on her head. It was Ayame from our English class; she was head cheerleader at school and was in her uniform. Her bright green eyes were looking directly into my chocolate brown ones.

"Um…yeah…I'm Kagome. Can I help you with something?"

"I saw what just happened. You love him don't you?" I look down and she continues, "I can help you out. I need some help with my history class. If you tutor me, I can make sure he has to pay attention to you and you can get out of the loser area you're in."

"Ayame, how do you plan on doing that?"

"You, Kagome, are going to become a cheerleader."

"Pardon? Did you just say that I was going to become a cheerleader?"

"Yep; look, he's quarterback on the football team, if you're a cheerleader, you'll be practicing at the same time in the same place. Also, becoming a cheerleader will get rid of your loser streak. He'll pay more attention to you."

"I don't think so; I want him to like me for who I am. I don't want him to pay attention to me because of what I'm doing. Thank you anyway though; if you still need help with history though, I'd be glad to help you."

"Well, if you change your mind, come and talk to me." Ayame turns around to head for the cafeteria.

Sango calls, "Wait! She'll do it!"

Ayame turns around to look at Sango the same time I do. "She will?" "I will?" We said at the same time.

Sango says, "Yes, she will. I'm tired of her being hurt because of that Inuyasha character. It's time for a change. When does she start?"

"Sango you traitor! I don't want to be a cheerleader!"

"Well, we have today off because of the whole project, but it's every day after school from three till six. See you then, bye!"

I can't believe this is happening! I glare at Sango to see that she bites into her sandwich as if nothing happened. "Ugh, I am so going to kill you after this."

She laughs and gives me a thumbs up. "Can't wait." I groan and grab my own sandwich to start eating.

**There's the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it. A special thank you goes out to****DarkSacredJewelXoX**** who gave me plenty of feedback on what to fix. You helped me make the first chapter a lot better. I love getting reviews like that; it makes me a better writer. Keep the reviews coming!**

**Vote for next chapter: [It might not make sense yet, but it will]**

**Wolf**

**Tiger**

**Monkey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The final bell rings and everyone leaves to go home. I catch up to Sango to start walking home. "So, are you ready to start this project?"

"Ugh, no not really. Why do I have to be an exterminator? That is so not fun! What am I supposed to put in the journal for that? 'Oh I got a bug today, oh look! I got another one!' Yeah that'll get me an 'A'." I giggle at her sarcasm; I got a lucky assignment. I love what I'm assigned to do.

That's when I see Inuyasha walking a little bit further away. His shoulders are hunched over and his hands are stuffed into his pockets. "Uh…Sango, I'll see you later."

She looks into the direction that I was and laughs, "Alright Kags, talk to you tonight?"

"As always! Bye!" I wave as I run after Inuyasha.

When I catch up to him a little bit I call, "Inuyasha wait up!" He looks back and growls.

"I thought I made my point clear. I can't be seen talking to you in public."

Somehow Sango managed to hear him and storms over. "Well, hear this dog boy. She won't be a geek for long. As of tomorrow, she's your new cheerleader."

"Sango." I hiss at her. I see his head snap in my direction in surprise as I glare at Sango.

"Is that so?"

I take a deep breath before letting it out, "Apparently I am, although I don't know how this happened."

He looks up in thought for a minute, "Hey Sango, what do you think about doing a personality makeover?"

Sango has an evil glint in her eye as she says, "Go on."

Inuyasha stops walking to face Sango. "We can get rid of her loser streak, that way people will stop messing with her and it won't be as humiliating to talk to her."

"Hey!" They ignore me as they begin to make plans.

"We have time before we have to go and volunteer, why don't we start now since she becomes a cheerleader tomorrow."

"Sounds good, you guys have a ride? We can go in my car to the mall and begin her transformation."

"Great! Let's go." Sango grabs my arm before I can run away. What have I done…I should have just ignored him and kept walking home. I just wanted to ask him if he needed a ride or something to the zoo.

Next thing I know, I'm sitting in the front seat of his red mustang with Sango in the back. "Why are you doing this to me Sango?"

"It's time for a change Kags; I'm tired of seeing you get beaten up and picked on all of the time. This is a good thing."

He starts his car and pulls out of the parking lot. He starts growling when he notices that everyone was looking and pointing at his car because we were in here. He mumbles, "This better be damn worth it."

We go to my house first so he could see what I own.

"Hi mom, I'm home! I have a few friends with me though." I yell to my mother, knowing she was probably in the kitchen. She is always in the kitchen when I get home.

She looks around the wall to see who I was talking about and she practically starting jumping up and down when she sees that Inuyasha is one of the friends I was talking about. "Oh! Inuyasha, it's so great to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Ms. Higurashi." He gives her a slight bow in respect.

"Will you guys be staying for dinner?"

Sango says, "Sorry Ms. Higurashi, I'm helping father with a demon slayer mission tonight. We also all have that community service project to do now."

"Oh right, I forgot. Well, you just let me know if you need anything dears." We all head up to my room and Sango heads straight for my closet with Inuyasha close behind her.

After an hour, I'm lying in the middle of the floor looking around my pink and white room. There is a pile of clothes along my bed, my white desk against the wall, and all over the floor. I didn't even know I had this much clothes.

Apparently everything on the floor I could keep and everything on the desk and bed are going to be thrown out. "Come on, can't I keep anything? These are all…tight…and…well, revealing. I don't wear miniskirts."

Sango rolls her eyes and says, "Well Kags, you do now. Try this on." She stuffs some clothes in my hands and pushes me towards the bathroom. I mumble about how all of this was really stupid as I walk into my bathroom to get it all over with.

She gave me a pair of jean short shorts and a white tank top. _You've got to be kidding me. _I get changed and look at myself in the mirror. These clothes show off my curves the way they were supposed to and how I have a flat stomach. _I hate this._

I open the bathroom door to see Inuyasha and Sango staring at me. I feel my face start to burn red as they start to smile. I see my hair brush and pull out my ponytail so I can brush my hair.

"Wow Kags, I forgot you had such a good body." I look surprised at Inuyasha after he says this and he smirks. "The thing with that tank top is that it's basically see-through, I see how you have abs underneath that." I blush and pull my hair back up into a ponytail after it was done. I get a pair of socks and my white sneakers and put them on.

"Well, I'm ready to go to the zoo I guess. Seeing as how neither of you are going to let me change before we leave."

"Nope, actually…" Sango walks over to my bedroom door and yells, "Ms. Higurashi! Can you come up here for a minute!"

"Sure Sango, I'll be up in a minute." I watch in curiosity as she gathers up all my clothes on the bed and desk.

"Inuyasha, throw me the clothes that she was just wearing." He does and it lands on top of the pile she was holding.

My mom shows up in the door way and Sango explains, "We are giving Kagome a complete makeover and these are the clothes we'd like to box up to take to my house. I'm going to use the material to make new clothes for her as well. That way it doesn't cost any money to give her a whole new wardrobe. Can you drive me home, so I don't have to carry all of this?"

"Oh of course dear! Come with me."

"W-wait I-" Inuyasha covers my mouth with his hand before I can argue. I struggle against his hold and his grip tightened along with his other arm going around my waist to hold me still. Then, they were gone and he let go.

"Why are you guys doing this? I don't want to change!"

"We're helping you Kags."

"Then how about a deal? Since you are doing this against my will, you owe me something. Can you explain to me what exactly happened to get you to not talk to me during the seventh grade?"

(Inuyasha POV)

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kikyo, we're over here!" I wave her over. Kagome was sitting on the swing as I pushed her. She looks over and glares at her before smiling at me._

"_Hello Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a second…alone?"_

"_Sure, I'll be right back Kagsy." I stick my tongue out at her as she flushes red with anger._

"_If you call me that again, I'll hit you with a stick!" I laugh as I run over to Kikyo. She always hated that name, which is why I love to call her that._

"_So, what's up?" She looks up at me sadly and starts crying. "Whoa what's all this about? Stop crying…why are you crying?"_

"_I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I don't want to have to tell you this. But…I don't think you should be friends with Kagome anymore."_

"_What? Why?"_

_She looks down, "I heard her talking to some girls in the bathroom the other day. And I heard how she was only using you. She never wanted to be friends with you. Her plan was to get as much as she could from you and once she was old enough to disobey her mother, she'd dump you like a rock. She said you were nothing but a ridiculous half-breed and that she would never associate with the likes of you willingly." _

_My eyes glaze over at this piece of information. How could she? She was my best friend…I trusted her…I feel the ring in my pocket and my hands turn into fists. I planned on asking her to be my girlfriend tonight. Good thing I didn't waste my time on that bitch. I storm back over and glare at Kagome._

"_I-Inuyasha? Are you alright?"_

"_You stupid bitch, I never want to talk to you again." I walk back over to Kikyo and grab her hand to lead her down the street._

_End flashback_

I told her everything besides the whole ring part. When I look back at her, she was crying. "Wha…What's with girls and crying?...Come on…quit it…I said stop crying damn it!"

She whispers something so quietly that I almost miss it. To make sure I heard her right, I ask her to repeat it. "I said that never happened…I wouldn't ever do that to you…" Then in a flash her mood changed to anger, "I'm going to fucking kick her ass!"

"You calling Kikyo a liar?"

"Yeah of course I am! Come on Yasha, you've known me your whole life. Did you honestly believe her that fast that I would honestly say that? I don't even know what a half breed is!"

"Keh, she would never lie to me."

"So I would?" She sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing, "How about we start on a clean slate?"

"Whatever, let's just go. We have to be at the zoo in an hour." I follow him out the door and into his car.

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter; school has been keeping me very busy lately. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(At the zoo)

"Ah, you must be the volunteers! Welcome to the zoo, my name is Ms. Aiko and I'll be your supervisor."

"Hello Ms. Aiko, my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha Takahashi."

She smiles at us before continuing, "Well, the schedule is fairly simple. You will come at a minimum once a week on Saturdays. If you wish to come more than that, we'd be glad to have you. You will be here from noon till six on Saturday. We just got in some orphan tiger cubs and until we can thing about what will happen to them, they need foster parents to take care of them."

Inuyasha interrupts her by asking, "What do you mean by you'll see what will happen to them? What will you do?"

"Well Inuyasha, they aren't naturally from this country, if we can't send them back, we'll keep them here at the zoo." He nods and she continues, "Since there are two of you, we'll leave Kombi and Akimi in your care. They are twin brothers."

I put my hands together over my heart. This is so exciting! "Um, excuse me for asking, but if we are only here for a little while on Saturdays, what will happen to them for the rest of the week?"

"We'll probably have to find more volunteers to help out." That's when I decide that I will come here every chance I can get to help with the cubs. "Now if you'll come with me, I'll show you where you two will be stationed." We follow her past many large fences; this zoo doesn't have those tiny cages that I thought zoos had, but instead have huge opened areas with their natural habitats that are only closed in by the appropriate fences to protect them and the people coming to watch them.

All the way in the back, she unlocks a huge wooden door, "Here is where we take care of the babies till they are old enough to go in with their own kind without having the bigger and older ones being able to kill them. We will be bringing them in with them along with professional supervisors to get them used to each other though." We walk in and she locks the door again.

I see a huge house along with the tinier cages I thought all of the animals would be in for the entire zoo. "Why do they have small cages like this?" I look surprised at Inuyasha; he just voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"We need to be able to find and catch the little ones a lot easier than we do with the adults. As you've seen, their habitats are a lot bigger so we can give their natural instincts to hunt a little game. We'll hide some food around the habitat and watch to see who finds it. It's amazing how they bring it to a selected spot to share with the rest of them. The babies have to be fed by hand for a while first." I nod in understanding as she leads us to the house.

Going inside, I see an elderly woman holding two tiger cubs the size of half her arm each. "Mrs. Atsuko, here are the new volunteers. The young girl is Kagome and the young man beside her is Inuyasha. Alright you two, this is your supervisor. She'll tell you everything you need to know whenever you have questions. There are other volunteers here for the other orphans; we try to give one human to each orphan so they all have equal attention. I'll leave you to it then, good luck." She waves and leaves us.

The old lady gets up and hands us each a cub. "They don't need anything yet, make sure to read the schedule on the wall here," She points to the back wall with a bunch of times and things to be done next to them. "If you follow this schedule, you shouldn't have any problems. Just remember, they're babies and will need a lot of attention. If you ever wish, you can sleep here or do homework for class here while you watch them as long as you don't lose track of your responsibilities. If you do lose track, it can harm these cubs very badly. Girl, you have Kombi and you there have Akimi. Have a good day." And just like that, she leaves us.

"They're so cute!" I walk over to the couch, but don't sit down yet. I tickle his stomach to have him paw at my hand. He starts to squirm, so I put him on the floor. He starts crawling around the table and I watch him to make sure he doesn't hit anything.

"Crazy old hag! She has us doing things every hour of the day. What about school? We're only supposed to be here once a week." I look over at him to see him staring at the schedule.

"We'll worry about that later when we see Ms. Aiko again. What's the next thing we have to do?"

"Feed them their formula at four." I walk over to the kitchen to see they had posted how to make the formula on the fridge.

"It's three now, so what do we do till then?" He shrugs and walks over to put Akimi next to his brother. They immediately start to wrestle making me smile, they were typical brothers alright. I go to sit down but when I do, I feel something other than the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" I look back to see that I was sitting on was Inuyasha.

I blush really red and get up as fast as I can so he doesn't see my face, "S-sorry, didn't know you were there. I wasn't paying attention."

"Keh, whatever." I move so that I'm sitting next to him instead of in his lap.

I look around the room and see a guitar. "Oh! That's a perfect idea; I can practice while we have nothing to do."

"What do you have to practice?"

"It's for the choir; we're performing in a few days."

"What's the song?"

"Don't Stop Believing" I pull out the lyrics and the CD of our recording from class.

"You lip sing or something?"

"No, this is from our recording in class. We have to carry out very far in the auditorium and I need to practice, so I want to make sure I have the part right. This is our class without my part and the other lead singer's part…would you be willing to sing his part to help me?" I smile innocently at him and he rolls his eyes before nodding.

"Give me the lyrics; I need them more than you do." I give him the lyrics and put the CD in the radio that is sitting across the room and press play. **[This is the glee version, yes I'm a chorus nerd and I don't care =P Inuyasha will be bold while Kagome in italics. When they're both singing, it'll be normal.]**

"**Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere**  
_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

I look at him in shock, who knew he was an awesome singer! He sounds amazing!

"**I see a singer in a smoky room  
**_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

"_Working hard to get my fill,  
everybody wants a thrill_  
payin' anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time  
_Some will win_, some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Though, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

"Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
"Their shadows searching in the night  
Streetlight people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding, somewhere in the night

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight people

"Don't stop believin'  
Hold on that feelin'  
Streetlight people

"Don't stop"

"Inuyasha, since when could you sing like that?" He looks at me in confusion and I roll my eyes, "Yasha, you are an amazing singer! We could win with you singing lead with me."

"Can't you win with the person you have now?"

I wince; a boy named Hojo is the lead singer. He isn't the best singer, but he did it to be closer to me so I couldn't say no. "Uh, no not really. Please Inuyasha?"

"Ugh no I'll die before I join the choir; unlike you I'm actually popular and have a reputation to keep up." I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. What was with all that popularity stuff, is it that much fun?

"Meow!" We look down to see both of the tigers looking at us.

"Um…what are we supposed to do?" Inuyasha shrugs, he didn't know either. I pick up Kombi and stroke his back while starting to hum my part in the song. This seems to work since it got him to calm down and he starts to cuddle into my arm. Seeing Kombi start to fall asleep, Inuyasha copies me and hums the part that he learned. With both of us humming the tune, the cubs easily fell asleep.

I see a big pen with plenty of pillows; assuming it was where they slept, I pull at Inuyasha's arm to show him before walking over there and putting Kombi in. Inuyasha does the same with Akimi and we tip toe out of the room so we don't wake them up. I find a bedroom with a television, so I walk in there and close the door behind Inuyasha. "Want to watch some TV until we have to feed them?"

"Sure." He walks over to grab the remote and was already flicking through the channels before either of us get on the bed. I laugh and shake my head as I get comfortable on the bed.

After he finds a show he wants to watch, he joins me on the bed. "Why do you hate cheerleaders so much anyway?"

"It's the meaning behind them that I hate. Stuck up snobs that get whatever they want because men are too distracted to stop them since they're busy looking up their skirts or down their so called shirts."

"Not all of them are like that you know."

"Yes all of them."

"Not anymore, seeing as how you're a cheerleader now." I growl and cross my arms stubbornly. He looks down at my arms and chuckles. I look at him through the corner of my eye to see that he was staring at my legs. "You've got a killer body, why hide it so much?"

"The clothes are comfortable I guess, I dunno." I was going to say something to get his eyes away from my legs, but someone opened the door and I look over to see a teenage boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes. My eyes grow wide as my voice cracks when I say, "Hojo?"

"Kagome? What are you doing here?"

"We have a project and are volunteering here for a while." Hojo glances at Inuyasha and nods in his direction to get a growl in response.

Then he looks me up and down, "What are you wearing, Kagome?"

"Oh…um…I…"

"I like it; you should wear things like that more often."

Inuyasha growls louder, "What the hell do you want Hobo?"

"It's Hojo and I want to talk to my girlfriend if you don't mind. Kagome, can I talk to you outside please?"

"Can't you just talk to me here?"

"No, not really." He glances at Inuyasha again hoping I'll get the hint.

"Oh…alright…" I get up from the bed and follow him out the door. "So, what's up?"

"Why are you with him?"

"He's my partner, I've already said this."

"Can't you find another partner?"

"Why would I need to? Anyway, our teacher won't let us change partners."

"I don't want you with him." I stare at him as if he had three heads, who does he think he is? He can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with.

He sighs and tries again, "He's dangerous Kagome, and I hope you know what you're doing. On a better note, since you seem to be on break…" He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him to grab my butt.

I squeal and slap him away, "What are you doing?"

"Oh come on Kagome, we've dating for a long time. Why can't I get some action?"

"Uh, maybe because I said no, and I've been saying no for a long time now. I've told you many times Hojo that we'd never work out. Why do you keep forcing this?"

Hojo scowls and slams me against the wall while holding my hands above my head. **[Yes I'm making Hojo different in this story. It's easier for me to write when he's like this.] **He leans against me and I smell the alcohol in his breath. Maybe that's why he's been acting so strange, he's never been this forceful before. "You are going to be mine now, got it?"

Big mistake, I don't like being forced into things. My face flushes red in anger and I spit in his face. Holding my hands in place with one hand, he uses the other to smack me.

The second the sound was heard from him hitting me, I see a flash of red and white before Hojo let me go and Inuyasha held him against the other wall above the ground.

"You fucking pig, didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit a girl?"

"Shut up you stupid half-breed, this has nothing to do with you."

"It always involves me when a bastard like you hurts a girl. Women will not get hurt around me, you got that Hobo? So, don't you ever touch Kagome again or I'll rip your fucking arm off." Inuyasha throws Hojo away and he scrambles up to run out of the building.

He turns to me and asks, "You okay? He didn't hurt you too badly did he? I'll hunt him down if he did."

"N-no…I'm fine…thank you."

"I'll do the singing thing."

"Huh?"

"You said Hobo did the singing right? This will teach him his place; I'll only do it if no one finds out I do it. I can't have people hearing that I joined the choir."

"You won't have to join, just show up in the morning to rehearse. Oh, thank you Yasha!"

"Keh, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it to tick the little twerp off. Now, let's go feed the pups." I nod and follow him into the kitchen.

**So, what do you think? Review and let me know. **

**Vote for next chapter:**

**Cheerleading uniform is a mini skirt and tight top that shows an inch of midriff or…**

**Short shorts and a tight top that shows all of stomach, stopping at an inch down from chest. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up and realize that today is going to be a brand new start for me. I don't have my usual clothing and I'm a cheerleader now at school. I walk over to my closet to look through my clothing; I'm grateful that I at least won't look like a slut, the shortest thing I have goes to the middle of my thighs. The phone rings before I decide on what I would wear. "Hello?"

"Hey Kags, come down stairs and don't bother getting dressed. I'm here with Ayame and we have your uniform which you'll be wearing to school." Before I could say anything I hear that she hangs up, so I sigh and go down the stairs to open the door. A pile of cloth is thrown at me and I squeal as I try to catch it.

I see that there are three sets of dark green miniskirts and the tops being tight fitting tank tops with v-necks. The uniform shows a total of an inch of stomach. It's not the worst uniform I've seen on cheerleaders, I guess.

"You expect me to wear this then?"

"Yep! See you at practice Kagome!" Ayame runs off with a tornado forming as she runs. Sango comes in as I go to the bathroom to change and get ready.

When I get out, Sango starts clapping and laughing, so I stick my tongue out at her.

Well Kags, I don't think you're going to have a very quiet day at school today." I groan and follow her out of the house so we could walk to school.

When we get to school, everyone stops what they're doing to stare at me. I look down with my now red face. I hear people start to whisper and my face turns even redder since I knew I was the topic of their new conversations.

This is a whole new me; the last time I was friends with Inuyasha I was tiny and twig-like with braces and glasses. Now the braces are gone and I have contacts. My body has curves in all the right places and flat and toned in the others with a cheerleading uniform on instead of my usual sweats.

I wonder if Inuyasha is still in denial with Kikyo; they broke up because of her lies and he still defended her for never lying to him. Well, only one way to find out I guess. I look up to see Inuyasha looking at Kikyo with his ears flat on his head and she had a scowl on her face.

He walks over to her and looks as if he is pleading with her about something. "Sango, what do you think I should do now? Everyone is talking about me and wondering why I'm in this uniform."

Sango looks to the right and I look in the same direction to see Ayame. She says, "Well Kags, first thing first; we need to talk to Ayame and see what cheerleaders do at school. I'm not an expert on them; I'm the tough chick at this school." I laugh at her name for herself and we walk over to where Ayame is.

"Hey girls, wow Kagome you look great in that. Can you come with me? You have to audition to clear all this with the other girls."

"Audition? You never told me that! I don't know anything about this!"

Ayame rolls her eyes and laughs, "Relax Kagome, you'll do fine. It's mostly a dance routine that you have to copy. Can you sing?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Perfect, if you sing while you do the dance to this song, I can guarantee that you get in. We have a huge performance in front of the school and we wanted it to be singing while we cheered, so it could be something different for a change. Come with me, I'll teach you what to do. Sango, you can come too if you want."

After we practice a million times, we go to the back of the school where Ayame already has a radio set up. There were three other cheerleaders there. "Girls, this is Kagome she's going to be trying out for the cheerleading squad. Now go easy on her, she is new at all of this. You all know how hard that can be for a new girl." She presses play and the music for "You keep me hanging on" **[glee version again. Yes I know I'm a nerd, guess what? I don't care! =P If you want a visual for the dance you can see it at .com/watch?v=PkHdit0-Zwo&NR=1 ]**

"Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'coz you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on  
You don't really need me  
But you keep me hangin' on

"Why do you keep a comin' around  
Playin' with my heart  
Why don't cha get out of my life  
And let me make a new start  
Let me get over you  
The way you've gotten over me yeah

"Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'coz you don't really love me  
you keep me hangin' on  
no you don't really want me  
you just keep me hangin' on

"you say even though we broke up  
you still just wanna be friends  
but how can we still be friends  
When seeing you only breaks my heart again  
And there ain't nothing i can do about it  
(woah woah woah)

"Set me free why don't cha babe  
Get out of my life why don't cha babe  
'coz you don't really love me  
you keep me hangin' on  
no you don't really want me  
you just keep me hangin' on

"You claim you still care for me  
But your heart and soul needs to be free  
now that you've got your freedom  
You wanna still hold on to me  
You don't want me for yourself  
So let me find somebody else

"Why don't cha be a man about it and set me free  
Now you don't care a thing about me  
You're just using me - You just using me  
Get out, get out of my life  
And let me sleep at night  
Please 'cause you don't really love me  
You just keep me hangin' on"

Everyone starts to clap as Ayame says, "Congratulations Kagome, you're in. We'll see you at practice afterschool. We're going to practice that routine until we do it perfectly next week at the pep rally."

"In front of the whole school?"

They all start laughing, "Yes Kagome, in front of the whole school. This is what we do, we raise everyone's school spirit and cheer at the football games to get everyone all excited for the game and to help the players." She waves and runs off with the other girls.

I turn to Sango and ask, "So what now?"

"I think we should talk to your admires first."

"Huh?" I look in the direction that Sango's looking to see Inuyasha staring at me with wide eyes and two of his friends laughing hard enough to be on the floor. "Oh…great…" I follow behind Sango to go talk to them.

Sango talks first, "Hey guys, what did you think?"

Inuyasha breaks out of his daze, "What the hell do you think you're doing Kagome?"

"Well, I…I thought this is what you both wanted…and I didn't really have a choice in the matter remember?"

"I thought you were stronger minded than that! You're not doing this, I won't let you."

"Excuse me? Since when do you control what I can and can't do Inuyasha!"

"Since it involves you parading around in hardly any clothes!"

"You were the one who helped Sango get rid of my whole closet remember?"

His two friends finally finished laughing and I recognized them to be in our English class. Miroku and Kouga get up to look me over. Miroku talks first, "Damn Inuyasha, who knew something like _that_ was underneath all that clothing!"

Kouga agrees with Miroku, "Yeah, look at her; she's totally hot!"

Inuyasha turns around and growls "Get the fuck out of here you bastards!" They run from the angry dog demon laughing.

Sango and I just stand there in shock. What just happened? The bell rings so we go to English.

(In class)

We walk in and everyone starts murmuring again about how I looked. I walk fast to my seat next to Inuyasha. Realizing Kikyo was also next to him and was a member of the cheerleading squad, I knew there was going to be some problems.

"What the hell is this!" I look up to see Kikyo fuming in front of me and in the way of my seat. "Why the fuck are you in that uniform? Since when are you a cheerleader?"

"Since today, I had an audition this morning."

"Ah hell no! Get the fuck out of that and back into your little freak clothing."

"Sorry Kikyo no can do. Sango and…uh…well Sango got rid of it all." I didn't want to add fuel to the fire of Inuyasha's fight with Kikyo. I wanted to be friends with him, not get him to hate me more. "Plus, I'm supposed to wear this when I'm a cheerleader." I wince at my claim to being one of them now.

Inuyasha comes in and takes in the scene before him, but stands back to watch what happens. Kikyo hasn't noticed him yet because she was so focused on me.

"You little bitch; I'll make sure you don't become one of us. I made sure a long time ago that Inuyasha wouldn't talk to you and I don't plan on losing him now to a loser like you."

I don't say anything as I think, Gotcha. Inuyasha's ears flatten on his head as he walks over and in between us. "Never mind what I said this morning, we're through…officially." I sit down in my seat and he does the same. Kikyo just stands there in shock. Apparently this morning they got back together.

"You can't break up with me!"

"Keh," He turns away and has his ears completely flattened on his head that if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't even know that they were there at all. She turns away in a huff and sits down in her seat.

I whisper just loud enough for him to hear me, "Thank you…" I see the slight nod of his head as he buries his head in his arms and pretends to go to sleep. I right down on a piece of paper what we did at the zoo yesterday. We had to write a journal entry of at least two hundred words each every time we volunteered. That's all we had to do for class and he deserved to be left alone after all of that.

**Yay, they're finally over! What do you think? Don't forget to review and let me know. Have any ideas? I'd love to put them in. **

**Vote for next chapter:**

**Kikyo confronts Kagome at cheerleading practice**

**Football practice is at the same time and Inuyasha and his friends get to watch. Kagome gets a new kind of attention.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! InuyashaLover561 isn't able to continue this story due to some difficult situations. I'm her cuz and I said I'd fix up and finish her story for her. So, if you like this story and want to continue reading it, look for it under my name since she doesn't want to have credit for a story she didn't write by herself. My screen name is InuGirl72. I'll write it as soon as I can. Hope you guys continue to like it!**

**~InuGirl72**


End file.
